Voporak
Voporak is a Dark Hunter who was experimented on as a former clan leader of Sidorak's species. History Voporak once lived on the island of Stelt as a clan leader. When the Brotherhood of Makuta selected him for experiments, Sidorak betrayed him to the organization in an effort to gain favor. By using substances like Roodaka's Rhotuka and Energized Protodermis, Voporak became a entity sensitive to shifts in the time-space continuum, allowing him to detect and locate the Kanohi Vahi if it was ever brought into existence. To learn discipline, the Brotherhood transferred Voporak to the Dark Hunters, although this caused him to switch loyalties. 1,001 years ago, Voporak had detected use of the Vahi when Toa Metru Vakama had used it in a conflict against Makuta Teridax. He journeyed to Metru Nui in search of the mask, where he found Vakama, who had attempted to retrieve the mask but lost consciousness when he was weakened by a water spout. He then achieved his task of claiming the mask, and gave it to "The Shadowed One", who had recently arrived in pursuit of the Toa Metru, whom he believed were responsible for the death of Nidhiki and Krekka. Voporak was later distracted from stopping Vakama and Teridax, who had allied together, from retrieving the Vahi for themselves. Teridax had summoned every Rahkshi in the area, sending them at Voporak. This only served as a temporary distraction, as the Rahkshi were killed by his temporal force field, and the Dark Hunter set out again and entered a conflict, as The Shadowed One realized it was Teridax who killed his two Hunters. In the course of this battle, Teridax suffocated Voporak with a vacuum, making him fall unconscious, and threw "The Shadowed One" into Voporak, causing him to age 3,000 years in a matter of seconds. In the end, the Vahi was claimed by Vakama. Voporak's hunt for the Vahi continued. 1,000 years later, Toa Nuva Tahu had used the Vahi against the Bohrok-Kal. Teaming up with Ancient, Voporak headed to Mata Nui. However, they arrived to find the Matoran had returned to Metru Nui, and the Vahi was with Vakama, now a Turaga, in the Coliseum, so Ancient left Voporak to carry out his mission. In Metru Nui, the city was now in the hands of the Order of Mata Nui, but he smashed a hole in the Coliseum and went underground to the chamber where it was held. Killing a group of armed Ta-Matoran, Voporak claimed the Vahi and came out to find Vakama, who was heading toward the chamber. As he escaped, a four-armed Order of Mata Nui member attempting an attack, but Voporak killed him with his temporal force field to age the enemy until he was too old to live and died. Voporak then left Metru Nui. A while later he evacuated the Matoran Universe with the Vahi and is now on Spherus Magna. Powers and Abilities Voporak gave off a temporal force field that aged any attack used against him. His touch could age a target unless he willed it otherwise. This power would not work on the Vahi. He also had Rhotuka spinners that temporarily knocked targets out of sync with time, leaving them a second or two behind the rest of the world. He could also sense fluctuations in the fabric of time. Only one weakness was ever exploited against Voporak, which was taking away air so he could not breathe. Teridax thought of this approach during his battle with The Shadowed One. Set Information *Voporak's set number is 10203. *Voporak has 647 pieces. It is the fourth largest set in Bionicle history (piece wise). *Voporak consisted of the Roodaka, Keetongu and Sidorak Titan sets, and could also be built with all three individual sets. Appearances *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' (First Appearance) *''Destiny War'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' Category:Rhotuka Users Category:2005 Category:Combiner sets Category:Matoran Universe Category:2008 Category:Brotherhood of Makuta